Known thermo-forming packaging machines made by the applicant comprise cutting stations with complete cutting tools. Characteristic for a complete cutting tool, which is also referred to as form cutting tool, is that a package is cut from the film composite with it in only a single cutting motion, where the cutting blade has the outer contour of the package. In this, guide columns, which are required for receiving an upper cutting tool and a movable lower cutting tool, are each arranged on both sides between the chain guide for guiding the clip chain, the clip chain itself, and the machine frame. For maintenance purposes or for replacing the complete cutting tool, for example for a change of format, the upper and the lower cutting tool (as well as the guide columns) are removed upwards from the thermo-forming packaging machine. For this, the clip chain and the chain guide must be removed in the region of the cutting station on both sides. This requires a particularly high assembly effort and tong downtime for the thermo-forming packaging machine.